


Sasuke's Decision

by MissErikaCourt



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insight, Love, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissErikaCourt/pseuds/MissErikaCourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sat nervously at the desk in his empty room, just thinking about his life here. This village had always been his home, and now he was thinking of leaving it for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write about what I thought Sasuke might have been thinking while he was deciding to leave the village. Also, I feel like Sasuke has always loved Sakura in some way, so I wanted to convey that here. So, I hope you enjoy my thoughts on what might have been going through Sasuke's mind that night.

He sat nervously at the desk in his empty room, just thinking about his life here. This village had always been his home, and now he was thinking of leaving it for good. He wasn't sure how exactly everything had lead to this point. He'd always been set on getting revenge on Itachi, that was something that he would have to see through, but did he really need to join Orochimaru to achieve that? It seemed like the only option at the moment. He certainly wasn't getting strong enough here on his own. Kakashi-Sensei had helped a bit by teaching him the Chidori, but that wasn't enough. He'd seen Itachi since he learned that technique, and he'd still failed to even put a scratch on his older brother.

_I don't want to leave them._ He thought of Naruto and Sakura, even Kakashi-Sensei. How could he just walk away from all of them? They'd been there for him since day one. When no one else wanted anything to do with him, Naruto was always there, and Sakura had been willing to do anything to make him happy for as long as he could remember. _And still, it's not enough._

They'd all helped him in their own ways, but now they couldn't do much to make him stronger. Sakura spent all of her time trying to make sure he and Naruto were okay, so she didn't know many ninja techniques at all. Her aim was shoddy, she wasn't good with encounters with enemy forces. There was no way she could help him if he stayed. The only thing she wanted was him, and he wasn't exactly focused on girls at the moment. _When I get my revenge there will be time for that, and maybe I'll come back here for her._

He was already thinking like he'd made up his mind to leave, but he couldn't make himself start to gather his things. Orochimaru seemed like the only logical choice now. He was sure Kakashi could still teach him some things, but he wasn't willing to wait for the silver haired man to feel like teaching him. Kakashi was a valuable asset, when he wasn't being lazy, but those times were few and far between. So that lead him to Naruto.

Naruto was his best friend, even if neither of them were able to admit it. He'd learned more from Naruto about life in general than he ever thought possible. How a hyperactive idiot like Naruto Uzumaki could teach him anything about life was beyond his ability to comprehend. It seemed that he was wise beyond his years, though, and Naruto always had something insightful to say when everyone else was ready to give up. Other than that, Naruto couldn't help him get stronger, though. He was already leaps and bounds ahead of his best friend, and while sparring with him was always a challenge, there was little else Naruto could actually teach him.

_I don't want to leave them_. His thoughts drifted back to that same statement, and it was completely true. He wasn't ready to leave his friends behind, to live a life of solitude. Although, he supposed he wouldn't be completely alone. Orochimaru would probably never leave his side again, and there was always Kabuto. But the two of them didn't seem like the type he could make friends with. Truth be told, he already kind of hated Orochimaru for what he'd done to him. Of course the curse mark had given him a considerable amount of power, but it was hard to control, and it always left him so weak. He had little to thank Orochimaru for so far, and he didn't see that changing in the near future.

The four Sound ninja that had come for him earlier seemed just as unbearable as Orochimaru and Kabuto, but at least the woman that was with them wasn't fawning over him. Too many girls in the village did that when he was only ever interested in one of them. Of course he hadn't let himself act on his interests, there would be time for that once his revenge had been exacted. Overall it was just kind of annoying how all the girls tripped over themselves when he was around, so the red haired woman with the Sound ninja had been a welcomed change. All of the others just seemed arrogant or annoying, and he definitely didn't want people like that in his life, not when he had other things to focus on.

Really the only thing that was holding him back was that he didn't want to be alone again. If he left the village he would ultimately be alone, because no one would be able to come with him. If anyone were to try he would have to stop them. He didn't see Orochimaru allowing him to bring someone along. Limitless power weighed against limitless loneliness seemed a little too much. Is that all his life could be? Would he have to choose like this forever? Power over friends? Revenge over Love? Was that any way for him to live his life? All of these questions were making his head hurt. He shook it physically to try and get his thoughts to stop racing and looked at the backpack he'd put on his bed.

_It's the only way. I have to go._ It was a snap decision, but he was sticking to it now. There was no other way to get what he wanted. He would sacrifice everything else if it meant avenging his mother and father, and all the rest of the members of his clan that Itachi had brutally murdered. Orochimaru would help him achieve that, and he would deal with any ulterior motives the snake might have when the time came. For right now, this would be the path that he would walk. He quickly gathered up enough clothes and supplies to last him for at least five days before he left his room and made his way to the street.

There was a cool breeze blowing through the night as he walked down the only road that leads out of the village. No one would be on patrol right now, so it would be fairly easy for him to just walk out of the gates like nothing was happening. Of course, when they realized he was gone and what had happened, he would be declared a rogue ninja. He wondered if they would send people to kill him. That's what they would normally do in a situation like this. Would they send Naruto and Sakura, or some Jounin that he wouldn't stand a chance against? His thoughts cleared when he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye.

“What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?” He asked as he turned to look at Sakura. She was standing with her hands clasped in front of her body, a sad expression on her face. She looked as if she might cry before she even spoke.

“This is the only way out of the village.” She said as she looked to the ground. He wanted to reach out to her, to tell her that he would be okay by himself. She didn't need to worry about him, but nothing he said would ever make her believe that.

“Go home, Sakura.” He said as he took a step forward to walk around her. She just stood there as he passed, and he thought for a second that she might just take his advice.

“Why? Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you just shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything?” Her voice was pleading now, and it broke his heart, but he couldn't let her know that.

“Why do I have to tell you? I'm telling you that you meddle too much. You're always poking your nose where it doesn't belong. Stop bothering me.” He said, trying to get her to just leave. He didn't want to hurt her, but saying goodbye to her would hurt worse than what he was saying now. Maybe if he could say something hurtful enough to make her hate him she would just let him go on his way.

“You always act like you hate me, Sasuke. Do you remember, when we became Genin? The day the three-man teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me, do you remember why?”

“I don't remember what you're talking about.” He said, but he knew exactly what she meant. He had been angry with her, but only because she couldn't understand what he and Naruto were going through. She'd never been without a family, she didn't know how much it hurt to be alone. It wasn't her fault, she didn't mean anything by what she'd said to him that day, but it hurt all the same. He heard her breath catch a bit at what he said, although he refused to turn around and look at her. If he did that he might be swayed, he might decide not to leave, and he couldn't afford that.

“Of course, that was a long time ago.” She said with a bit of a nervous laugh. “But, it started on that day. You and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei. The four of us have been through a lot together. It was difficult and at times it was terrible, but...even so...it was fun. I know about what happened to your clan, but with revenge alone you won't be able to make anyone happy. No one. Neither you...nor me.”

“I know that.” He said, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice. “I'm different from you guys. I follow a different path. The four of us together...I'd be lying if I said that I haven't thought of that as a possible path. But despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge. It's what I'm destined for, what I've always been destined for. It's why I go on living. I can't be like you and Naruto.”

“Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself?” She asked, echoing the exact thoughts he'd had in his room, before he'd made up his mind. “Sasuke, you told me that being alone is painful! I understand that feeling! I know it so well that it hurts! I have family and friends, but...if you leave, for me...To me, it would be the same as being alone!” She practically screamed the last part and it made him physically wince. He hated to hear her voice like that, to know that she was so upset and he was the cause of it, but this was what he had to do.

“From this point on, new paths will start.” He said, but he was interrupted again before he could get his point across.

“I...I love you more than anything! If you're by my side, I'll make sure that you won't regret it! I'll make every day more enjoyable, and you'll be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Sasuke. That's why, I'm begging you, please stay! I'll even help you take your revenge! There must be something I can do! So please, stay here...with me...If that isn't possible, then take me with you.” She said, and he could hear her whimpers and sobs even from where he stood. He turned around to look at her, trying not to let his emotions show.

“After all this time, you're still annoying.” He said before he turned around again and began to walk away. He closed his eyes for a moment as he walked, knowing how much that must have hurt Sakura, but she just refused to let him go.

“Don't go!” She yelled after him, and he heard her rushed footsteps as she ran toward him a bit. “If you go, I'll scream and...” He moved behind her too quickly for her to really realize what had happened.

“Sakura,” He breathed, there was barely any distance between their bodies as he stood behind her, both of them unmoving. “Thank you...for everything.”

He heard her gasp a bit at his words before he struck the back of her head and caught her as she fell. He could have sworn she said his name as she lost consciousness. She wasn't going to let him leave without drawing attention or insisting to join him, and that was something he didn't need. He hadn't wanted to hurt her in any way, neither emotionally or physically, but she'd left him with no other choice. He carried her to a nearby bench where he laid her down and stared at her for a moment before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead and turning on his heel to walk away.

“Thank you, Sakura...” He said again to himself as he reached the gate. There was no turning back now, he'd have to get as far from the village as possible before daylight broke. Sakura would surely run to the Hokage or Kakashi-Sensei as soon as she was conscious again, and he was sure they would send someone after him. He picked up his pace after he cleared the gates and didn't look back. If he looked back his motivation might totally dissolve. Sakura had almost gotten to him, and he wasn't going to allow himself to change his mind again. He would achieve the power he knew he was capable of. And once he did that, Itachi would be the next thing on his list.

“You'll pay for what you've done, Itachi. I'm coming for you.”

 


End file.
